dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant Pants (episode)
Ant Pants is the third part of the first episode of Season Two of Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on July 16, 1997. In this episode, Dexter shows Dee Dee how useful ants can be. Synopsis Dexter takes notice of how Dee Dee hates ants and is always trying to kill them, so he turns himself and Dee Dee into ants and he transports themselves into an ant farm to show her how amazing they truly are. Plot The episode begins with Dee Dee eating a cookie. When she eats the cookie, the crumbs fall onto the ground which attracts ants. Dee Dee sees an ant on one of her cookies making her scream in fear. She drops the cookie to the ground attracting more and more ants to come and eat the crumbs off the ground. Dee Dee runs and gets Dad's golf shoes and gets ready to stomp on them. Just then, Dexter hears about what's going on and he teleports to the kitchen to stop Dee Dee from killing the ants. Dexter explains to her how ants are living breathing creatures and that she should not step on them. Dee Dee argues that ants are "icky" and Dexter argues that they should be respected. Dexter teleports himself and Dee Dee to his laboratory where he shows her a huge ant farm. He shows Dee Dee how ants are some very strong and fascinating creatures who do lots of hard work in their society. Dee Dee ignores what Dexter says so he decides that he must further explain the life of these ants to her. Dexter puts himself and Dee Dee into robotic ant costumes and he activates a shrink ray to shrink them down to the size of ants. They both get dropped into the ant farm. When they get into the ant farm, Dexter tells Dee Dee that this is a perfect way for him to teach her about ants, but just then, a police ant shines his flashlight on them and scolds them for not working. He tells them to get back in line and they go to the line of ants carrying small rocks. Dee Dee gets mad at Dexter for getting them in trouble and runs away while Dexter gets to work and gets crushed by a rock. The police ant comes up to Dexter and tell him that he's got a "special" assignment for him. Dexter is then seen carrying rocks down a pathway over a flaming pit of which a bunch of ants. One of the ant guards whips Dexter and tells him that he's in trouble with the queen. Meanwhile, Dee Dee is having fun teaching other ants how to dance while she sings a song. The next scene shows Dexter in a big crowd where The Queen Ant is in a throne in a big field with a bunch of other ants sitting around him. The Queen Ant punishes Dexter by putting him out into a big field and releasing a giant monster ant called Big Red. Dexter starts running and he pulls out his remote to grow himself big again but he trips and drops it. Dee Dee comes by and sees what's going on, so she speaks over the loudspeaker to Big Red and sings her song to him. Big Red dances to it, distracting him while Dexter gets the remote and turns them big again. They escape the ant farm and Dee Dee says that Dexter was right and that ants truly are fascinating creatures, then it shows Dexter stomping on all of the ants in rage at them and the episode ends. Characters Major Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Queen Ant *Big Red Minor Characters *Ant Cop *Quadraplex T-3000 Computer *Dad (Mentioned) Songs *The Ant Song Trivia Production Notes *This is the first of only four segments to feature Allison Moore as the voice of Dee Dee in season two instead of Kat Cressida. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom